1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to controlling photographing, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for updating a composition database that stores information for setting a composition, and a digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographer may choose a composition, i.e., how to organize compositions on a screen. In order to form a suitable composition, a screen organization may be synthetically considered, such as a line, a shape, a hue, brightness, texture, weight on a main subject and peripheral elements, a distance, a direction, and a motion status.